Not exactly a mom, but it's better than nothing
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!


Request for **jayfeather63** who wanted a turtle-story for Mother's Day!

Here you go, sweetie ;) Hope you like it.

¬¬ Don't like, don't read and save your flamers and hate for M. Bay and Nick. Thank you.

**Happy Mother's Day! ^.^**

* * *

It was midnight in NYC but there was still a party going on at Aprils' apartment. It had been a day full of games, movies, laughs and of course: pizza!

But, you may ask: What is this special day? What was exactly the source of this joy and celebration?

Answer is pretty simple: Mothers. Yes, this whole day had been all about mothers. After all, that's what Mother's Day is about, right?

Now the fun was coming to a close as they all gathered around the table to share stories.

"I guess you're not the only who likes April's pie, Mikey" Don teased while the orange tabby buried his face deeper in the sweet dessert.

Mikey let out a girly screech and grabbed the cat. "Klunk, that's my pie! You little rascal"

"Well, I can't blame him for that. That pie was delicious!" Leo said.

"I have to give my mom and grandma all the credit, though. Grandma gave my mom the recipe and then she gave it to me" the red haired woman said "The smell reminds me at her every Saturday morning; she'd bake enough apple pie for us to eat the whole day while we listened to grandma tell stories about her younger years" A sad smile grew in April's lips as her mind began to remember those good old days.

"Speaking of moms, have you guys ever celebrated Mother's Day or just Father's Day? You only got Splinter after all" Casey said.

"Sensei is been mom and dad so to speak so… yeah, he kinda gets to celebrate both days" Don commented.

"By the way, why he's not here?" April asked.

"He'd been receiving letters from the Ancient One lately asking us to visit him but with all the gang activity here, we couldn't just leave the city" Leo explained.

"So we sent him with The Ancient One to get some peace a quiet and it's also a good way to say Happy Mother's Day to sensei, don't you think?" Mikey added "Besides, good old dad deserves to enjoy his day… uh… his half-day… uh… well, you guys got it already"

"But he's not the only one who gets to enjoy the whole thing" Raph added "Let's say we have another motherly figure other than Master Splinter" the hothead glanced at his eldest brother and elbowed him teasingly.

Leonardo narrowed eyes and folded arms. "Ha ha, very funny Raph"

"What? You know it's true"

"Yeah Leo!" Mikey interfered "Besides Master Splinter, you are always the one playing mother hen to us. Like… remember that one time when Raph got really sick…"

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_The night was cold and so was the garage but this didn't seem to bother the red-clad turtle working there focused on the ShellCycle. The elevator's door opened allowing Leonardo his access to Raph's little 'temple' and the first thing that caught his attention was the sound of heavy coughing._

"_Raph, it's time for dinner"_

"_I'll be there in a minute" Raphael answered in a raspy voice followed by a coughing fit. _

_Leo walked over hurriedly beside his brother. "Are you feeling ok?"_

"_Yeah just a little-"A heavier coughing fit stopped Raph from talking for a moment. Leo patted his shell gently but his face showed concern. "-ugh, little cough" the sai wielder ended. _

_The eldest turtle placed the back of his hand on his brother's forehead and gasped. "Raph, you're burning up!"_

"_I'm fine, Leo! I don't need you worrying about a small cough, I get enough of that from Donnie" Raph argued with the same raspy voice. _

"_Already too late for that" Leo replied, his arms crossed against his chest. _

_Raph started to put his tools away ignoring Leo completely. His brother was just mother-henning him again, it was just a stinking cough! Nothing to worry about! But then again, you couldn't tell that to Leonardo, he just wouldn't understand. The sai wielder continued leaving everything in order while his brother observed in silence but with a worried expression on his face; Raph wouldn't stop coughing and he seemed to get sicker by the minute. Finally the last of the tools was placed in the toolbox and Raphael began to make his way to the elevator. _

"_You coming to eat or not?" he said after coughing. Leonardo shook his head and followed. _

_Back in the lair and after a great meal, everyone left the table happy and satisfied. Well, almost everyone._

_Raphael's head rested on his hands, both of them pressing against his temples trying to soothe the pulsating pain. In the doorway, Leo observed the scene and decided to take action; he couldn't stand his brothers feeling pain. One way or another, Raphael would have to admit he was sick and needed attention._

"_Raph, I think it might be best if you go lie down" Leo suggested placing a hand on his brother's shoulder just to get it slapped away by the latter._

"_Leo, I'm fine! Like I said earlier I don't need you to-"_

"_-you're sick Raph and you need rest!"_

"_Fine! I'll go lie down till this headache is gone and that's it. But I'm telling you, it's just a stupid cough!" With this said, Raphael left the kitchen angrily, his head aching more because of his small bickering with his older brother. Leo sighed in relief but couldn't help but feel things were about to get worse._

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

"… and once Raphie-boy lied down, he didn't get back up for a long time" Mikey said "Turn out to be more than a simple cough…"

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"_Leo it's late, I'll keep an eye on him but please go to bed" Don said tiredly. _

_This was the tenth time he had checked on both his brothers, sick and healthy, and Leonardo had refused to leave Raph's side. The red-clad ninja looked terrible but so did Leo; maybe he wasn't sick but he had paled a lot more than his brother, his mask barely hid the dark circles under his eyes which were red and reflected pure tiredness._

"_I'm sorry Donnie but I'm staying here. You need more sleeping than I do, actually" Leo said barely containing a yawn "You've been working on the security system non-stop"_

"_And you've been taking care of Raph like he was about to die or something! Seriously Leo, you worry too much" _

"_You said he could have pneumonia, of course I'll worry!" Leo replied. _

_Donatello ran a hand over his face "I said there could be a little… __**LITTLE**__… possibility that Raph had pneumonia which I told you like a zillion times now, it's just a __**false alarm**__"_

"_Either way, I'm staying here" Leo turned his attention to the feverish turtle laying in the bed. _

_Don knew this was a discussion he couldn't win, he had to let Leo be Leo. "Gee, you're such a mother sometimes" the genius muttered and left his brothers alone. _

_Leo's hand went to grab Raph's slightly warm one and the other to caress the latter's head. "You'll get better soon Raph, I'll make sure of that"_

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

"That whole time Leo made sure Raph was ok; he didn't sleep, didn't want to eat, he wouldn't leave Raph's side for a sec! ...Well, just for pee-breaks"

"And I gotta say, this guy's weird tea could bring the dead back to life" Raph added.

"Glad to know you finally appreciate my tea" Leo smirked.

"How can you drink that stuff? Seriously, smells funny and I don't think it tastes like candy" Casey said.

"I'm sure if you tried it someday, you'd like it too" April chuckled.

"Uh… no thanks. Last time ma tricked me into trying new stuff I ended up puking my stomach out!" Casey commented making them all laugh "Seriously, it was all over the bathroom…a huge mess!"

"Ok Case, we get it!" Mikey replied "Sheesh, with that mental picture I don't think I'll be able to sleep"

"You can always ask Mommy Leo~ for some help" Raph chuckled making the eldest huff and cross his arms.

"Oh now that you mention it,…" Don started "…I seem to recall a time when we were younger and Mikey couldn't sleep. Back when we were turtle tots…"

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_11:30 pm. _

_After a long day of training, the 9 year-old foursome of little turtles slept peacefully each one of them in their own beds and rooms. Master Splinter had arranged these changes a few days after they turned 9; his sons were growing up and this was part of the growing-up process as he had read in some books. Sadly, books not always have the solution for certain problems like how to make certain 9 year old, blue eyed turtle, get used to sleep alone without his brothers' company. Young Mikey trembled in his bed, whimpering and whispering a few words of comfort his father used to tell him whenever he was scared, hurt or sick. Too bad his technique wasn't really working, though. _

"_Mikey? Why are you still up?" _

_Young Leonardo had woken up because of his brother's little sobs; this lair's walls were a bit thin and allowed them all to listen to the sounds in their surroundings but even so, Raphael and Donatello were heavy sleepers and didn't hear Michelangelo's whimpers. _

"_I don't wanna go to sleep. I don't wanna be chased by monsters!" Young Mikey sobbed. _

_Young Leo sat beside his brother and pulled him close. "Shhh, hey don't be scared. There is no way the monsters would dare come back to get you. They know you have three older brothers that would kick their shells if they came near you._

"_You really think so?" Young Mikey's eyes opened like saucers, his tears stopping automatically. _

"_I know so" Young Leo said confidently "So if those monsters come near again, just stare them down and tell them: If you come closer my brothers and I will take you down!"_

"_Ok! I'll try that… but next time" _

_Young Leo looked at his brother in puzzlement. "Why not now?"_

"_Because… I-I was really hoping you could stay with me tonight" Young Mikey said shyly. _

_The eldest smiled softly. "You know I will be more than glad to do so" _

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

"…and that proves that Leo is officially…"

"I'm not your mom!" Leo interrupted his youngest brother abruptly before getting up and walking towards the living room's window. "Look, your stories all very cute but like I said I'm just doing my job as the eldest of the family. Master Splinter is a better motherly figure than me; I mean, he raised us and he's like our dad and mom all in one. I don't get why you keep saying I'm motherly"

"You're always telling us we have to go to bed early even though we're old enough to stay up late" Mikey said "And if one of us gets sick you're even more attentive than Don!"

"And you always deciding what kind of food is good for us, what kind of movies Mikey shouldn't watch because of his nightmares" Don seconded.

"You lecture us like a thousand times!"Raph commented "And don't think we don't know this: you still go to our rooms, check if our blankets are outta place-"

"-that's if he hasn't tucked us in first-" Don continued.

"-and don't forget the g'nite's kiss! He still does it!" Mikey added.

"Geez Leo, you sure sound just like a mother" Casey chuckled.

"Or at least makes him the motherly figure. You already have Splinter to cover the father role and Leo seem to fit right in the mother role" April said "And you should feel proud of it; not all big brothers and sisters are as good as moms are"

"And what about his overprotectiveness in combat?" Mikey said.

"Oh boy, don't get me started on that" Don chuckled "People say moms are overprotective but they've never seen Leo in battle"

"Yeah, it's like a big brother-furious mother combo!" Raph grinned.

Leo sighed in exasperation, his forehead resting against the cold surface of the window's glass "Guys, I told you… that's my job! You're my little brothers, you _are_ my responsibility and I have to take care of you, make sure you don't get hurt or at least not too much; watch for your safety, listen to you, try to fix your problems or at least make them less annoying…"

"Yup, sounds like a mom to me" Raph smirked.

"Same here" Don and Mikey agreed.

"Alright, I give!" The leader raised his hands defensively and slumped in the couch, his arms crossed against his chest "You guys are impossible"

The three ninjas chuckled at the sight of his defeated eldest brother; it was weird to see Leo give up a debate so easily but the look on his face sure was enough reward.

Leo's face wore a frown but the corners of his mouth lifted slightly in a not so discrete smirk; he couldn't get angry at them. Could be his big brother's natural instinct, could be his_ 'motherly'_ side… either way, deep inside, Leo knew what their brothers told was correct. They were a 100% right about each statement.

"Aww Leo, don't be angry" Don's voice came from behind the couch taking the leader by surprise.

"Yeah and don't frown!" Mikey joined "You don't wanna get wrinkles, do you?"

The couch bounced slightly when Raph jumped in the couch and landed beside Leo, his arm sneaking its way around Leo's shoulders "C'mon, you know you're not allowed to get mad in… _your day_…, right?"

Leo caught a glance of Raph and his others brothers with the corner of his eyes. The eldest let his face relax and he smiled a little bit. "Annoying little brats" he said unfolding his arms.

"You still love us" Mikey said batting his inexistent lashes. "Just like a mom would"

Leo laughed more enthusiastically making his brothers smile; it was rare to see Leonardo smiling, let alone_ laughing_. Somehow they felt good they could repay his brother by giving him a good laugh once in a while, sure it wasn't something fancy but it seemed that Leo was more than welcome and happy with this.

The celebration had finally come to an end and the turtles went back to their home. As always, they were all told to brush their teeth and go to bed immediately, that last one was for Mikey who insisted on having a movie marathon and staying up till the morning. A few hours later Raph, Don and Mikey were now dozing but smiled internally when they noticed Leonardo had entered each one of their rooms to make sure they were properly covered for the night, adjusting their blankets, whispering soothing words to help them sleep better just like Splinter used to do when they were little and slightly pecking their foreheads before leaving their rooms.

He had just proven their point right unconsciously and truth to be told, the three young ninjas couldn't be happier with things as they were. Maybe nature, maybe destiny didn't give them the chance… but one way or another, they still could find a mother in their beloved big brother.


End file.
